South Immortal
by SpongeDonald23
Summary: A parody of the infamous My Immortal, a terrible Harry Potter fanfic. Indigo the sexy goff gets into misadvenchurz in South Park while having romance n stuff wif Kyle and Raven omg lolz!11 (I don't actually write like this, this is for the sake of the fic.) Rated T for poorly-written sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not how I write. I'm just writing like this because I was bored and wanted to do a parody of My Immortal. Please read my other stories for an example of how I actually write. Parodies of Tara's author's notes will also be parodied. My real ANs will be in bold. K bye.**

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS FIC- EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE- ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL AND EDITED FROM MY IMMORTAL. THE ORIGINAL TEXT WAS WRITTEN BY TARA GILESBIE... POORLY. THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND TOTAL RAPE OF CANON AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT IT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE. THE AUTHOR IS ALSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING STABLE OF HORROR BECAUSE HE'S A LAZY SACK OF SHIT. HE'LL UPDATE IT WHENEVER.

Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my bf (not in that way wer jus frends) kenny, deadlyhood555 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Clyde ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Indigo Sh'adowy Evilus Karen Payne and I have long indigo blue hair (that's how I got my name) with red streaks and purple tips that reaches my mid-back and emerald green eyes like ivy and a lot of people tell me I look like April Stewart (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Liam Payne but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a school called South Park High in Colorado where I'm in the ninth grade (I'm fifteen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, blue fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing purple lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. I was walking outside South Park High. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Indigo!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Kyle Broflovski!

"What's up Kyle?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Non-Parody Author's Note: I made Kenny Willow because there wasn't any other role for Kenny to play. And (spoilers!), Willow dies later (but then comes back, like Kenny), making it a perfect match. Also, since I'm Christian and am standing on thin ice as to whether I'll go to Heaven or Hell, any time the word "God" is accompanied by a swear, I'll replace it with something like "frog". "Oh my God" will be left unchanged. Now on to the crap!**

AN: Fangz 2 deadlyhood555 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was cobalt blue and inside it was lavender velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Kenny (AN: deadlyhood555 dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his short blonde hair with black streaks and opened his oak-brown eyes. He put on his Marilyn Manson hoodie with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFD, I saw you talking to Kyle Broflovski yesterday!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Kyle?" he asked as we went out of his house (we were havin a sleep over) and to the bus stop.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" he exclaimed. Just then, Kyle walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert at Stark's Pond." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Frog!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN KENNY! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped orange fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some Canadian blood so I was ready to go to the concert. I went outside. Kyle was waiting there in front of his dad's car. He was wearing a DVDA t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Kyle!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Indigo." he said back. We walked into his black station wagon (he borrowed it from his parents) and drove to the place with the concert even though we can't drive. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Kyle, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Kyle looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Kyle sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's married to Nicole fucking Richie. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Kyle. After the concert, we drank some soda and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Kyle and I crawled back into the station wagon, but Kyle didn't go back to his house, instead he drove the car into… Lake Tardicaca!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok indigo's name is IDNIGO nut mary su OK! KYLE IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"KYLE!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Kyle didn't answer but he stopped the car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Indigo?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Kyle leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts even though you can't tell what anyone's eye color is because they're all just dots) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Kyle kissed me passionately. Kyle climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Kyle's mom, Sheila!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Shiela swor is coz she had a hedache ok an on tup of dat she wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

Sheila made and Kyle and I follow her. She kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" she shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Kyle comforted me. When we went back to the school Sheila took us to Princible Victurya and Mr. Garryson who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in Lake Tardicaca!" she yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Princible Victurya.

"How dare you?" demanded Mr. Garryson.

And then Kyle shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Sheila and Princible Victurya still looked mad but Mr. Garryson said. "Fine. Very well. You may go home now."

Kyle and I went outside while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Indigo?" Kyle asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to my house and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut red floor-length dress with black lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Kyle was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Non-Parody AN: I have no idea if Stan has any birthmark or anything in canon. So I'm just gonna say he has a buttmark.**

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red bats all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with hot pink.

In the cafeteria, I ate some Cheesy Poofs with blood instead of dipping sauce, and a glass of soda. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the soda spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with wavy black hair with purple streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have a blue and red hat anymore (it was gray now) and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Kyle's and there was no mark on his but anymore. He had a sexy voice. He looked exactly like Trey Parker. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Stan Marsh, although most people call me Raven these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love birds." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Kyle came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Invigo isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

Kyle and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went to the locker room. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Raven. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Kyle. Anyway, I went to the locker room excitedly with Kyle. We went into the men's room and locked the door (he stole a key from the janitor). Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bench and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Kyle, Kyle!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Kyle's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Raven!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping off the bench.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Kyle pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Kyle ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Raven's classroom where he was having a lesson with Mr. Garrison and some other people.

"RAVEN MARSH, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Kyle came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Indigo, it's not what you think!" Kyle screamed sadly.

My friend Sp'ooky Wendy Schneider smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her violet eyes like violets that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Wendy was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Damien killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Schneider and not Testaburger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in South Park now not North Park. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Garryson demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Raven, I can't believe you cheated on me with Kyle!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Indigo was so mad at me. I had went out with Raven (I'm bi and so is Indigo) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Samantha, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Kyle anymore!" said Raven.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into Lake Tardicaca where I had lost my virility to Kyle and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn see all da episodz! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if shila swers! besuizds I SED SHE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson garryson dosent lik stan now is coz hes christian and raven is a satanist! MCR ROX!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Kyle for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Kyle.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with black eyes and hair and everything started flying towards me on a surfboard! He had black hair (basically like Damien in the show) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Damien!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Damien shouted "Rectus Dominus!" and I couldn't run away.

"Pot pie!" I shouted at him throwing a pie. Damien fell of his board and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Indigo." he yelled. "Thou must kill Raven Marsh!"

I thought about Raven and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Trey Parker. I remembered that Kyle had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Kyle went out with Raven before I went out with him and they broke up? (Non-Parody AN: That's pretty much what Kyle said last chapter!)

"No, Damien!" I shouted back.

Damien gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Kyle!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Damien got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Raven, then thou know what will happen to Kyle!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his surfboard.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Kyle came into the woods.

"Kyle!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into South Park together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out sp'ooky wendy isn't a bicth afert al n she n raven r evil datz y dey swichd clases ok!

I was really scared about Dumien all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Scary Gothic Poop 555. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Radiohead and MCR. The other people in the band are Sp'ooky Wendy, Raven, Kyle, Butters (although we call him Diabooboo now. He has black hair now with green streaks in it.) and Cratman. Only today Kyle and Raven were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Kyle was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that, except for a few sentences ago when I did) or a steak) and Raven was probably watching a depressing movie like Da Derp Dee Derp Da Teetley Derpee Derpee Dumb. I put on a crimson leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said DVDA on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Indigo! Are you OK?" Sp'ooky Wendy asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Damien came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Stan! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Kyle. But if I don't kill Stan, then Damien, will fucking kill Kyle!" I burst into tears.

Suddenly Kyle jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser fatass bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Kyle started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Shiela walked in angrily! Her eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause she had a headache.

"What have you done!" She started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time she wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Indigo Kyle has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend kenny 4 hleping me!

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! Sp'ooky Wendy tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my house crying myself. Sheila chased after me shouting but she had to stop when I went into my room cause she would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Mr. Garryson was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Mr. Makky was masticating to it! They were sitting on a tree branch.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Robert Smith on it. Suddenly Raven ran in.

"Chinpokomon desu!" he yelled at Garrison and Makky throwing a Chinpokomon doll at them. I took my gun and shot Garrison and Makky a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Sheela ran in. "Indigo, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted looking at Garrison and Makky and then he waved her hand and suddenly…

Cratman ran outside on his bike and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Cratman? You're just a fatass South Park student!"

"I MAY BE A SOUTH PARK STUDENT…." Crartman paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Mr. Garryson said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Sheela's hand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Mr. Makky held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there, m'kay!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this, m'kay?" Mr. Makky said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his veest.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Carman said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his hand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Garryson asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: stop f,aing ok cratman is a fatass 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no garryson iant kristian plus cratman isn't really in luv wif indigo dat was tokin ok!

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Kile had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS CORTman but it was Raven. He started to scream. "OMFD! NOOOOO! MY BUTTMARK HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my buttmark turned back into the blotch!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a buttmark anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabooboo changed it into a Cheesy Poof for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my buttmark hurt and it turned back into the blotch! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Kyle….Dalien has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Garryson and Makky and CARTMUN were there too. They were going to Tom's Renopalsty after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Sheila had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Cratman came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Idnigo I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Cratman had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Idnigo." Cratman says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Garryson and Makky." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he screamed. "Screwus yousus guysus ius amus(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for kenny I love you man!)goingus homus!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Klye?"

Crartmen rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Idniggo," Sheela said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD BITCH!" Cratman yelled. sHEEla lookd shockd. I guess she didn't have a headache or else she would have said something back.

Crartmen stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, mrs blorovski!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Isaac Hayes on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Leeza from Teem America (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, girl." Sp'ooky Wendy said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Garryson and Makky couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Raven was in the Art Room. He looked all depressed because Kyle had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Kyle. He was sucking some blood from a Chinpokomon.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Stan had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Kyles. Then... we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Princible Vacturya who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Raven you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Kyle!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFD! NOOOOO! MY BUTTMARK HURTS!" and then... his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a buttmark anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabooboo changed it into a Cheesy Poof for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my buttmark hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Kyle….Dalien has him bondage!"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: kenny fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of tray but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

Raven and I ran up the stairs looking for Sheila. We were so scared.

"Mrs. Broflovski! Mrs. Broslovski!" we both yelled. Sheila came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" she asked angrily.

"Daniem has Kyle!" we shouted at the same time.

She laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Kyle!" we begged.

"Why should I lissen to you?" she said meanly. "Your just a bunch of dumb kids. And he misbehaved a lot in school especially with YOU Indigo." she said while she frowned looking at me. "Besides I'm busy waging war on Canada." then she walked away. Raven started crying. "My Kyle!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out a teleportashun ray he stole from Dr. Mefeesto and zapped us with it. Then… suddenly we were in Damirn's lair!

We ran in with our guns out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra!"  
It was….. Damien!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Kenny fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Dacien was. It turned out that Damien wasn't there. Instead the fat red guy who killed Saddam Hussein was. Kyle was there crying tears of blood even though he commited suicide a few chaptas ago. Satan was torturing him. Raven and I ran in front of Satan.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "IndigoIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme." he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

"Huh?" I asked.  
"Idnigo I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Satan. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? Man, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

"Father what art thou doing?" called Damien. Then… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our bikes which were there all of a zudden and we rode to South Park. We went to my house. Raven went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Kyle taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for Sp'ooky Wendy and Baybay, because they're not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." (Non-Parody AN: Sort of like you guys) answered Kyle.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Garrison and Makky took a video of me naked. Cratman says he's in love with me. Raven likes me and now even Satan is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Kyle! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory idnigo isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 kenny 4 hlpein!

"Indigo Indigo!" shouted Kyle sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Raven!" I shouted. I stormed into my house and closed my black door with my poison-purle key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Kyle and Raven. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Respect Mah Authoritah on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Matt all over them with blood red letters. I put my indigo blue hair out. Anyway I went to school feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work with my magic pwoers I have 4 sum raisin. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Kyle!

"Idnigo I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Trey, Matt and Marilyn Manson (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

"OMFB." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Kyle's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Mr. Makki shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Stork's Pond right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16

**Non-Parody AN: This chapter contains an original scene with the Goth Kids. Because you can't parody a horrible goffic fanfic without goths.**

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! kenny u suk u fuken basdart gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Kenny wtf u bosturd ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 henryutta 4 techin muh japnese!

We ran happily to Stork's Pond. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Kyle thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Kyle was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Dakiem and da Death Dealers!

"Wtf Kyle im not going to a concert wid u even tho i just did a few secs ago!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them"

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again." Kyle promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"OMFZ wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily.

"Idnigo! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went 2 my house.

Sp'ooky Wendy was standing there. "Hajimemashite gurl." she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese). "BTW Kenny that fucking poser got expuld. he failed al his klasses and he skepped math." (an: KENNY U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

"It serves that fuking bich right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. "Maybe Kenny will die too." I said.

"Kawai."; Sp'ooky Wandy shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after he got expuld I murdered him and den mr makky did it with him cause he's a necphilak."

"Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with kule tonight in Stark's Pond with mcr." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA."

SP'ooky Weendy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfd totally lets go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

"No." My head snaped up.

"WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. "Sp'ooky Wendy are u a PREP?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near South Park that's all."

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Kule or Diabooboo or Raven(don't even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

"Mrs. Broglovski." She sed. "Let me just call our bakes."

"OMFFC MRS. BROGLOVSKI?" I asked quietly. **(Non-Parody AN: It must not have been very quiet considering it was in ALL CAPS)**

"Yah I saw the map for Stirk's Pond on her desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Stark's Pond. While we were walking there, we ran into... Da Goff Kids!11

"Oh hey, bich" Henryutta sed. "Hi back" I said. "R u going 2 da consert l8r?" she esked. "Im going wif Red here."

"Im goig wif Kaile." i replayed

"Kaile? Dat guys such a posr." the Tall Goff said.

"NO HES NOT HES DA AWSUMEST GUY EVA!" I respanded calmly.

"Ya leave her alone" said Henryutta. "Anyway, we better go."

"C u at da concert!" I called.

"U2 bitch!" Kindergoff called bak.

Anyway, we went to the store. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real goffs."

"Da real goffs?" Me and Sp'ooky Wendy asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday mr makky and mr garryson tried to buy a goffic camera pouch." He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMFT NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of blue tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said Sp'ooky Wendy.

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's indingo sh'adowy evilus LARA payne what's yours?"

"Big Gay Al." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair."maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf kaile you sick perv!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Cratman zoomed in on his black bike looking worried. "OMFV INDINGO U NEED OT GET BACK TO THE SCHOOL NOW!"


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz kenni isn't rely a prep. Kenny plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

Big Guy Al gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Cratnam kept shooting at us to cum back 2 South Park. "WTF Cratman?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fjucking bastard." Well anyway Kenny came even tho he died. Cratnam went away angrily.

"Hey bitch you look kawaii." he said.

"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Kenny's really cute and everything. He was wearing a short black hoodie with blood red lace on it and blak blood-red pants, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale he wuz. He had a really nice body wif big mussels and everything. He was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

"So r u going 2 da concert wif Kyle?" he asked.

"Yah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with my sister who's goin with Diabooboo." he anserred happily. Well anyway Kyle, Diabooboo and Karen came. They were all loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Diabooboo was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Kyle was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from Super Phun Tim. Karen was wearing a black low-cut dress and matching corsets. Sp'ooky Windy was going 2 da concert wif Repper. Repper used to be called Creg but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Creg converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Reaper now. Well anyway we al went 2 Kyle's black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his dad Gerold gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Kyle and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif black hair and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Kyle. Kyle and I came. It was….Dalien and da Death Deelers!

"U moronic idiots!" he shooted angstily. "Idnigo, I told u to kill Raven. Thou have failed. And now….I shall kill thou and Kyle!"

"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old woman flu in on her sedan. She had lung black hair and a looong black pontail. She wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'avril lavigne' on da back. She shotted a thret and Dalien ran away. It was…SHEELA!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 kenny 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson shela swor is koz she trin 2 be gofik so der!

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, poison-burple lipstick and a crimson really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Kyle and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Shiela chased Dalien away. We rode there on our bikes. Mine was black and the handlebar-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Kyle had a black MCR bike. We went back to my house and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Cateteria. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and One Direction.

"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to Sp'ooky Wendy and Kenny. Sp'ooky Wendy was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Kenny was wearing a long gothic blak coat with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Raven, Reaper and Kyle came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Creg was saying as suddenly a gothic old wpman with black hair and everything came. She was the same one who had chassed away Dalien yesterday. She had normal tan skin but she was wearing white foundation and she had died her hare black.

"….MRS. BROFLOVSKI?1!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought she was just wearing that to scare Dajien!"

"Hello everyone." she said happily. "As u can see I gave the school a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"

Everyone from the poser table in Mis Ellun's class started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser she was!1.

"BTW you can call me Sheila." SHE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

"What a fucking poser!" Kyle shouted angrily as we we to Cyense. We were holding hands. Raven looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet she's havin a mid-life crisis!" Kenny shouted.

I was so fucking angry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW imdigog a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 kenny 4m da help!11

All day we sat angerly finking about Sheilla. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Kyle was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

"No one fucking understands me!1" he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik)

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Kyle banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (kenny that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Cratman came. He had appearated.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "Wtf do you fink you're doing in da gurl's room?"

Only it wasn't just Cratman. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Big Gay Al or maybe Kyle but it was Sheela.

"Hey I need to ask you a question." she said, pulling out her black wanabe-goffik purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"

"U no who MCR r!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2." She said. "Anyway Kyle has a surprise for u."


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 kenny 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in imagynashunland 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini, a blak corset with urple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Daxien had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Da next day someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Kyle so we could do it again.

"Wut de fucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Mr. Makky! "R u gonna cum rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Sheela had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Mr. Garryson since he was a pedo.

"No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns, mkay." he growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Fuker." He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went to skool. Den I gasped...Gerson and Makky were in da middle of da hallway, doin it, and Ike was watching!1

"Oh my god you ludacris idiot!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Ike ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw gerson is movd 2 springfeld now)

"WTF is that why u wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat) (Non-Parody AN: Good for you!)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me, umky!" Mickey shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed. (Non-Parody AN: Yeah, that would have worked out SO well!)

"You dimwit!." Gerson began 2 shoot angrily. And then...I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well xcuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"

"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show dis to Shoela. So fuck off, u bastards!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Raven, looking extremely fucking hot.

"WTF where'd Kyle?" I asked him.

"Oh he's bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't cum." Raven said shaking his hed. "U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"

Then... he showed me his car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his soosta Shelly had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed MCR666 on it. The one on da back said 'IDNIGO' on it.

...I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Raven and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing 'Helena' and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ...And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Kyle, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Non-Parody AN: Jimbo and Mr. Kitty will be in this chapter. Their names will be switched around like Filch and Mrs. Norris in the original. Also, Jimbo is the janitor for some reason.**

AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich kenny cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz kenny fangz 4 da help. btw imagynashunland rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da place wer da trilgy was flimed!

Later we all went in the skull. Kyle was crying in da common room. "Kyle are u okay?" I asked in a gothic voice.

"No I'm not u fuking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide like last time.

"Its ok Idnigo." said Raven comfortly. "Ill make him feel better."

"U mean you'll go fuck him wont you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Kyle. Raven came too.

"Kyle please come!" he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then….. we herd sum footsteps! Raven got out his blak invincibility hat. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Mr. Jitty there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHOSE THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Kimbo come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to meow loudly.

"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled Mr. Jitty.

"No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!" Raven said under his breast in a disgusted way.

"EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!" yelled Mr. Jitty. Den he heard Kimdo meow. "Kimdo is der any1 unda da hat!" he asked. Kimdo nodded. And then….Ravn frenched me! He did it jus as….. Mr. Jitty was taking of da cloak!1

"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Kyle crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.

"Kyle!" I cried. "R u okay?"

"I guess though." Kyle weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Kyle and I decided to watch Orgazmo (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Burbrady and da Super Advenchur Club walked into the school!1


	22. Chapter 22

**Non-Parody AN: **Charlie Pierzynski, an original character by ThreadbareSP, appears in this chapter. She (yes, it's a girl) is used with permission. Also, go read her stories. They're really good.

AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz jimbo itz kenny's folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding kenny u fokieng rok prepz suk!1

All day everyone talked about the Souper Adventure Club. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where…. Sp;ooky Wendy, Raven, Diabooboo, Kyle, Reaper and Kenny!

**(Non-Parody AN: Oh God, no! I have edit all of this dialogue about clothing?)**

I opened my crimson eyes. Kenny was wearing a tight black leather hoodie with pictures of bloody bats all over it. Under that he wart a black poofy shirt and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Raven was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Kyle was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Matt Stone, and almost as fucking sexy. Raven looked like Trey Parker. Sp'ooky Wendy was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white beret that said 'bich' and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen April Stewart wear once. Baybay (who is Wendy's bff) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic red dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Charcoal (who is Charlie Peerzensky) and Tweeg. It turns out that Baybay, Diabooboo, Charcoal and Tweeg's dads were all vampires. They committed suicide by slitting their wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism.

"OMFY" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are u all here?"

"Idnigo something is really fucked up." Kyle said.

"OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily.

"It's all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Kyle said in a sexy voice.

"Oh all right." I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erective."

"I will I will." he said.

So I just put on some blue eyeliner, red lipstick and purple eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Cafeteris and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Samantha from Icelily's fics was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the hall we could see Shoela. Ifficer Bartbrady was there shouting at Sheila. Mayer McDannells was there too.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" she shouted angrily. "THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!"

"THE BARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!" yelled Ifficer Bartbrady.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE HEAD OF THE PTA ANY LONGER!" yelled McDannells. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR DAMIEN WILL KILL THE STUDENTS!"

"Very well." Sheila said angrily. "Butt we cannot do this. We can't close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Damien and she is in the school. And her name is…..Iningo Sh'adowy Evilus Karen Payne."

Kyle, Charcoal, Tweeg, Baybay, Kenny, Raven and Sp'ooky Wendy looked at each other…I gasped.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 10000 reviowz!1 fangz 2 kenny 4 da help n telin me bout da shoo mawnu rok letz go shopin 2getha!

**Non-Parody AN: Sadly, I did not get 10000 reviews. :(**

The door opened and Mayo McDannells and Ifficer Bartbrady stomped out angrily. Then Sheihala and McDannells sawed us.

"MR. PAYNE WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" McDannells shouted angrily. Sheila blared at her.

"Oops she made a mistake!" she corrupted her. "She means hi everybody cum in!"

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Baybay and Kyle and opposite Sp'ooky Wendy. Charcoal and Tweeg started 2 make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Jennifer Howell. I eight some Cheesy Poofs and drank som blood from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was…Raven! He and Kyle were shooting at eachother.

"Raven, Kyle WTF?" I asked.

"You fucking bustard!" yelled Kyle at Raven. "I want to shit next to her!1"

"No I do!" shouted.

"No she doesn't fucking like u, you son of a bitch!" yelled Kyle.

"No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!" shouted Raven. And then… he jumped on Kyle! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Shela yelled at them but they didn't stop. All of a sudden… a terrible man with red eyes and black hair flew in on his broomstick. He had black hair and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Samantha that fucking prep started to cry. Raven and Kyle stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent….Dazien!

"Indido…..Indigo…." Darth Valer sed evilly in his raspy voice. "Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Raven as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Kyle too!" **(Non-Parody AN: If you're having trouble understanding Damien's plan, that makes two of us.)**

"Plz don't make me kill him plz!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Kyle and Raven came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Daiemn coming to kill Kyle while Kyle slit his wrists in a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

"Indigo Indigo aure you alright?" asked Kyle in a worried voice.

"Yeah yeah." I said sadly as I got up.

"Everyfing's all right Idnigo." said Raven all sensetive.

"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down my face. "OMFB what if I'm getting possessed like in Da Ring 2!"

"Its ok gurl." said Sp'ooky Wendy. "Maybe u should ask Shef about what the visions mean though."

"Ok bich." I said sadly and den we went.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: prepz stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11 kenny fagz 4 di help!

Well we had lunch next so I got to ask Shef about the visions.

"Konnichiwa children everybody come in." said Shef in Japanese. He smelled at me with his gothic black mustache. He's da coolest fucking teacher ever. He had long dead black hair with blood red tips and red eyes. (hs mom woz a vampire. He's also haf Japanese so he speaks it and everyfing. he n sp'ooky wndy get along grate) He's really young for a teacher. 2day he was wearing a black leather top with red lace and goffik black ripped pants. We went inside the black cafeteria with pastors of Emily the Strong. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black naie Polish with red pentagrams on it.

"What is it Indigo?" he asked. "Hey I love ur nail polish where'd u get it, Hot Topik?"

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn't know what HT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?"

"Ho about now?" he asked.

"OK." I said.

"OK every1 fucking eat lucnh." Shef said and he let every1 go. "Except for you Samantha." he pointed at Samantha and sum other preps. "Please do exorcize (geddit) 1 on page 3."

"OK I'm having lotz of visions." I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Kyle gong 2 die.

Well he gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

"What do you c?" he asked.

"I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Kyle. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic Linkin Park t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, see ya nigga." said Shef.

"Bye bastard." I said waving.

I went to Kyle and Raven was sitting next to him. We both followed Kyle together and I was so exhibited.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: stop flaming ok if u dnot den il tel Clyde 2 bet u up!1111 n il tel al da nredz 2 put vrtuz in ur computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1 kenny fangz for de help!1

I was so excited. I fellowed Kyle wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into Kyle's black car.

"Indigo what the fuck did Chef say." whispered Kyle potting his gothic whit hand with bvlak nail polish on mine.

"He said he would tell me what the visions meant torromow." I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to drive the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Kyle put on some MCR.

"And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me." sang Gerard's sexy voice. We started tiling of each other's cloves fevently. He took of my blak thong and my black leather bar. I took of his black boxers. Then… he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

"OMFT Kyle Kyle!" I screamed having an orgism. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly… I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a black guy was shooting two goffik men with long black hair.

"No! Please don't fucking kill us!1" they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red car.

"No! Oh my fucking log!11" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Indigo what's wrong?" Kyle asked me as I woke up opening my emerald green eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Kyle to call Raven. He did it with his blak Likin Park mobile. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where… Gerold and Rundy!111


	26. Chapter 26

AN: PREPZ STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u dnot lik da story den go fok urself u fokeng prep! U SUK!111 oh y and I wuznt beng rasist ok!11

A few mutates later Raven came 2 da tree. He was wearing a blak leather jackson, black leather pants and a Good Chralotte t-shirt.

"Hi Raven." I said flirtily as I started to sob. Kyle hugged me sexily tryont to comfrot me. I started to cry tears of blood and then told them what happened.

"Oh fuck it!" Raven shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. "What fucking dick did that!"

"I don't know." I said. "Now come on we have 2 tell Shila."

We ran out of the tree and in2 da school. Sheela was sitting in da PTA office.

"Madnim are dads have been shot!" Kyle said while we wipped sum tears from his white face. "Idnigo had a vision in a dreem."

Sgeila started to cockle. "Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Indigo's not divisional?"

I glared at Sheila.

"Look bitch." he said angrily as Shiela gasped (c is da toot of crakter). "U know very well that I'm not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for Rindy and Gerald- pornto!"

"Okay." she said in a intimated voice. "Were are they?"

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden….. "Asspen." I said. I told her which street. She went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes she came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called her again. She said that they had been found. Kyle, Raven and I all left to our houses together. I went with Kyle to wait in the nurses office while Raven went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other's gothic, derperessed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Rundy and Gerald came in on stretchers….and Shef was behind them!1


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. vampirz wil never hurt u

AN: u no wut!111 I dnot giv a fok wut u prepz fink abot me!1111 so stup flaming da foking story bichez!1111 fangz 2 kenny 4 ur luv n sport n help i luv u man soz i kodnt update lol I wuz rly deprezzd n I silt muh rists I had 2 go 2 da hospital keny u rok bro!11111111111111111111

Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them. Klye, Gerald, Rundy bond Raven all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them medicine.

"Cum on Idnigo." said Shef. He was wearing a gothic blak leader arpon with a grey shurt and real vampir blood on it and fuking black platinum boots. "I have to tell you the fucking perdition."

I locked at Gerald, Ramby, Kyje and Raven. They nodded.

I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Shef took out some black cards. He started to look into a black crucible ball. He said… "Lara, I see drak times are near." He said badly. He peered into da balls. "You see, you must go back in time." He took out a Time-Ray like Mefeesto had. "When Damon was in South Park before he became powerful he gut his hearth borken. Now do you fink he would still become Daxien if he was in love?" I shook my head. "U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it."

"Okay." I said sadly. We did dethz tuch sin. I went outside again sadly.

"What fucking happened?" asked Kyle and Raven.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Baybay, Kenny and Spocky Wendy?

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Gerald and Randy being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Kyle. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Sheela. A banner was put up. Lotz of fucking prepz were there oviously tring 2 be b goffik wering the HIM sign on their handz- depite them not having akshelly heard of him. Even Mr. Jitty looked happy. A blak and red cake had been brought out. Charkoal and Tweec set up some fireworx in the shape of skulls from Jindo's Gunz.

I put on my Invisibility hut with Raven and Kyle and we sneaked outside 2gether.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: I sed stop gflmaing da story it wuz a miskat wen chif sed dat ok!11111111 GO 2 FOKENG HELL!1111 U SUK! fangz 2 fily 4 da help!1! kenny hav fun wif april!1111111

We went in2 a blak room. The wallz were blak with portraits of gothic bands lik MCR, DVDA and Marlin Mason all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle. Yellow vevlet lined da blak box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skullz in dem. I wuz wearing a blak corset bar wif purple stuff on it, fishnet suckings and a blak leather thong underneath.

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. So did Klye and Raven.

"Are you okay?" Ravn asked potting his albastard hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing blak nail polish with red crosses on it.

"Yah I guess." I said sadly. Klye also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my blak lipstick. "The problem is….I have to seduce Daxien. Ill have 2 go bak in time"

Kyle started to cry sadly. Raven hugged him.

"Itz okay Ibdigo." he said finally. "But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, are you?"

"Of coarse not!" I gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

We frenched sexily. Raven looked at us longingly.

Then… I took off Kyle's Slipknot shrift and seductvely took of his pants. He was hung lik a stallone. He had replaced the Raven tattoo that said Idnigo on it. Black roses were around it. I gasped. He lookd exactly lik Matt Stone. Raven took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz ok b4).

I took of my clothes den we were in 4 da rid of r lif.

We started freching as we climbed into the cofin. He put his spock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

"I love you Ibdigo. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u." he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Raven filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly….

"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!"

It was….Goryson and Princible Viktarya!111


	29. Chapter 29

AN: sot das fok up!11 ur jus jelouz koz ur prepz so fok u!1111 kenny u rok mon fangz 4 da help MCR ROX 666!111111111111

"Oh my satan!1" we screamed as we jamped out of da coffin. Garryson and Principal Victooria started to shoot at us angrily.

"CUM NOW!1!" Preacher Victrya yielded. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Girson garbed the caramel and put it in his pocket.

"Hey what the fuck!111" Raven shooted angrily.

"Yeah dorkmunch what the fuck are u going to do with the fucking camera?" Kyle demonded all protective, looking at me Longley with his gothic red eyes. "Look, Sheika noes your little secret and if u do dis again, then u will go to Tom's Renopalsty. So give back da camera!1111"

Hahahaha the Super Advencher Clab thinks she is crazy there is no way dey wil believe her. Girson laughed meanly.

"Yes so shut your mputh you inlosent fools!" yelled Princible Vacturya. She made us cum into a weird room with white snow all around it. There were all these werid tools in it. Kyle started to cry all sexy and sexitive (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol eric stough rulez 4 lif but nut as muxh as trey ur sex on legz I luv u u fokeng rok mary me!111).

I started to cry tearz of blood (it hapnz in vrampir kroniklz kenny sed so ok so fok u!1). Raven took out a black honkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then….. he and Girson both took out guns using magic. They started to shoot each other angrily. Non of the ballots gut on eachodder yet. I took out a stick.

"Crosio!" I shouted. Garryson stated 2 scram he dropd da gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets. I STOPPED DA CURSE. Principl Victory chained us all up. She took out a box of tools. Den she said "OK Hurbert I'm going 2 go now." She left. Garryson started to laugh evilly. Raven started to cry.

"It's ok Idnigo." said Kyle. "Evergreen will be all right. Remember the cideo u took of Gerson."

Garrison laughed again. And then...he took out some whips!1!1111


	30. Chapter 30

AN: stop flaming da story ok u dnot no wutz even gona happen ok!1111 so FUL U!111 if u flam u wil be a prep so al flamerz kan go fuk der uncles!111 soz 4 soz 4 sayin alzhimers is dongerous but datz da mayers opinin koz sosiety basically sux. fangz 2 kenny u rok bich!111

"No!11" we screamed sadly. Garryson stated loafing meanly. He took out a kamera anvilly. Then… he came tords Kahl!1! He took sum stones out of his poket. He put da stones around Kyle and nit a candle.

"What the fuck r u doing!" I shooted arngrily. Girson laughed meanly. He polled down his pants. I gasped- there was a Dork Mark on his you-know-wut!11!

He waved his wand and a nife came. He gave da knife 2 me.

"U must stab Raben." he said to me. "If u don't then I'll rap Kyle!1"

"No you fucking bastrad!1" I yielded.

But den Kyle looked at me sadly with his evil goffik red eyes dat looked so depressant and sexy. He lookd exactly like a pentragram (lol geddit koz im a satanist) between Brian Boitano and Matt. But then I looked at Raven and he looked so smexy too wif his goffik black hair. I thought of da time when we screwed and the time I did it with Kyle and Sheela came and the tame where Kyle almost commited suicide and Raven wuz so sportive. (Non-Parody AN: ALMOST?! He actually did! Show some continuity!)

Garridon laughed angrily. He started to prey to Daxien. He started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stokes whipping Kyle and Raven. Suddenly an idea I had. I clozd my eyes and using my vampire powers I sent a telepathetic massage to Klye and Raven so they would destruct Garrison.

"My mom will get u!" Kyle shooted.

"Yah just wait ubtil da Club find out!11" Raven yelled. Meanwhile I took out my wand.

"You ridiculus dondderhed!111" Girson yielded. He took off all of Kyul's clothes. Just as he was about to rape him….

"Crosio!" I shited pointing my wound. Girson scremed and started running around da room screming. Meanwhile I grabed my blak mobile and sent a txt 2 Rundy. I stopped doing crucio.

"You dunderhed!111 Im going to kill-" shooted Garrison but suddenly Rodney came.

Gerson put the whip behind his bak. "Oh hello Ran I wuz just teaching them sumthing." he lied. But suddenly Gurald and Shef came in2 da room and they and Rundy unlocked the chains and put dem around Garryson. Then Shef said 'Come on Indigo let's go."


End file.
